Stolen Pieces
by kaya-asakura
Summary: Hao was defeated by Yoh in the tournament. But they didn't know he was still alive, only to find him lying alive there for three days, unconscious and...He's lost his memory! [HAOxOC][LYSERGxOC]And more!
1. Hao's Lost Memory

**+HAO'S LOST MEMORY+**

Three days have passed since Hao was, well, "killed", or so that's how they all see it. But they were mistaken. He was still breathing, somewhere out there. Maybe even lying unconscious. And he was.

"_Hey, mister! Wake up! Hello! Are you still alive?" Voices were heard._

"_Uh, Kaya, not sure he's still alive...I think maybe we should bury him somewhere..."_

"_Are you nuts! I can still sense some furyoku from him...Let's bring him to the inn to Anna. Maybe she can help us..."_

"_Uh, whatever you say..."_

"_Besides, I think he's kinda cute..."_

"_Okay, okay...Think we should use an oversoul?"_

"_Fine. OVERSOUL!"_

_The unconscious guy was carried by some sort of "aura" to "the inn"._

**:AT THE INN:**

"_Anna-chan! Yoh-kun! Everyone! Were back!" The strangers carrying the unconscious body yelled, coming inside._

"_Hmm? What did I tell you about bringing bodies of the dead here? Wait a sec...That's!---"_

" _Huh? What's wrong, everyone? Why are you guys staring at him?"_

_Yoh looks at the body "GASP! Why in the world did you bring him h-here! Don't you recognize him!"_

_When suddenly, the unconscious stranger started to gain consciousness..._

"_Huh? Ah! He's waking up! Help me get him on a bed or something!"_

"_Quick!"_

_**STRANGER GAINS CONSCIOUSNESS**_

Stranger: "Where am I...?" Stares around

Kaya girl who brought the unconscious guy: "In the inn...Wait a sec, I recognize that hair...Hmm...You're pretty familiar...Anyways! Are you hungry? Here!" hands him some toast

Stranger: "Inn? Huh? Wha—" Gets surprised by a piece of bread kaya just stuck in his mouth

Anna: "Boys! Com here right now! And I mean, NOW!"

Boys Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu : "Hai!" Yes! bringing weapons with them

Horo Horo: bangs in the room where the stranger is "What? Where? Where is he? Come on!"

Yoh: comes in "Anna-chan, are you serious—"

Anna: "Look."

all the boys, Horo, Ren, and Ryu come in

Everyone: GASP

Stranger: Pulls the toast from his mouth "Who are you all, and what am I doing here..."

Akie girl who helped Kaya get the stranger in the inn: Uh, Kaya, are you sure you d-don't k-know him! Its, no, he's..."

Kaya: "Yeah, who are YOU?"

Stranger: "Me? I'm uh, Asakura Hao, yeah, that's right. I'm Asakura Hao. Nice to meet you all, uh, you? And why are you all staring at me that way?"

Kaya: A-Asakura...H-Hao! shocked

Yoh: "What are you doing here! What are you planning again? Hao!" ready to oversoul

Hao: "What! What do you mean?" blink blink

Ren: "Seriously, how many times do you have to be hit to die?"

Hao: "WHAT!"

Akie: "Uh, guys, I think something's missing here..."

Anna: "Correct. I think Hao's just lost his memory."

Everyone: "WHAT!"

Horo Horo: "But, how!"

Anna: "I think he lost it due to the impact from Yoh's attack."

Kaya: "Oh, so that's why."

Hao: "Lost...My...Memory? Well, maybe she's right, because the fact that I can't remember the past few days and that I was unconscious proves it."

Yoh: "Do you know I'm your twin?"

Hao: "Yeah."

Yoh: "Our names?"

Hao: "Yeah. Like I said, I don't know the past few days."

Yoh: "Do you hate humans?"

Hao: "No. I only hate them when they get on my nerves but I can't kill them, because its useless and cruel."

Yoh: "Are you serious?"

Hao: "What do you think?"

Anna: "That's enough for now."

Kaya: "Hey, Ha-chan, what do you want to do now?"

Hao: "ha-chan!"

Akie: "Excuse her. She loves making nicknames, and by the way, I'm Akira Kurosawa. Call me Akie. She's---"

Kaya: "Allow me! pushes Akie aside I'm Kaya Kurosawa. And were sisters. We were the ones who brought you to the inn."

Hao: "Well, thank you. Is there any way I can repay you?" stands up from bed

Kaya: "Nah, don't bother."

Anna: "Well, there is. AND ITS CLEANING THE ONSEN, TOGETHER WITH THE REST OF YOU. turns to the boys who are starting to run away"

Hao: "That's easy. Spirit of Fire..." SoF uses all the mops and dustpans and separates itself into many smaller spirits

Anna: "Hmm, good thinking. How about the rest of you? Get moving!"

Boys: "Hai!" Yes!

Wait up fro the next chapter, CHAPTER II - Collision.

See ya till then! Oh, And...**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Finding the Pieces

**+CHAPTER II – Finding the Pieces:**

: FUNBARI ONSEN, NEXT DAY...:

Kaya: "Morning, Ha-kun! Here. Ryu-kun just cooked it."

Hao: sits on a pillow in front of the table "Thanks. This looks great! Ryu, you must be a great cook. Do you know how to make Curry Bread? That's my favorite."

Ryu: taking off his alert PINK apron "Curry Bread? Hmm...I've heard of that."

Anna: walks in, dragging Yoh to the table "Come on, no time to lose, Yoh. If you're gonna be Shaman King, you have to get up early."

Yoh: scratches his head "But Anna...zzz..."

Akie: "Come on, Yoh. Anna's right. Now wake up." serves some food

Kaya: "Let's eat! _Itadakimasu_!" Bon appetite!

:AFTER BREAKFAST:

Kaya: cleaning up "Hey, Ha-kun, do you still want to join the Shaman Fight?"

Hao: helps "Well, yeah. But I'm not sure if my oracle still works." looks at it

Yoh: doing sit-ups "Don't worry, we can get one when the SF is resumed, _onichan_."

Hao: "Well, thanks. But I really don't know what the hell happened back then. What DID happen?"

Akie: "It might sound freaky, but you were a monster, killing humans, ad you got the great spirits, then you killed Yoh, but then he came back to life, then...goes on and on"

Hao: "So that means...I was...Evil?"

Anna: sitting in front of T.V. "Yup. And its good that something happened to your brain and it made you better. Back then, you were like a maniac."

Hao: "Wow. But I don't feel like I'm gonna kill anyone today, or any day. I don't know...But if I really did that, then I'd better say sorry to them..."

Kaya: "Well, we'd better be careful. Some other shamans who are afraid of you and also hate you might not understand. Like the X-Laws..."

Akie: "You mean those EVIL, OBSESSED, AND BLOODY X-LAWS WHO BRAINWASHED LYSERG!"

Kaya: sweatdrop "Uhm, okay...But they also have a point...Or maybe its just because you like Ly-"

Akie: covers Kaya's mouth "Okay, that's enough! Don't mind what she said! Aheheh..."

Lyserg: What's he doing here? opens door "Hmm? Oh, hi guys. What in the...HAO!"

Ryu: "LYSERG!" heart shaped eyes

Yoh: stands up "Uh, Lyserg, you don't have to panic...Onichan's lost his memory...And he doesn't hate humans..."

Lyserg: calms down "Are you sure? Oh, and Akie, just what are you doing to Kaya? She's turning blue..."

Akie: lets go of Kaya "Oh! Uh, I don't know! Aheheh...I have to go somewhere..." runs

Lyserg: sweatdrop "Okayy..."

Anna: "Now, what are you doing here, Lyserg?"

Suddenly, Yoh, Kaya, Akie, and Ryu's oracles rang.

Yoh, Kaya, Akie, Ryu: look at oracles

Ryu: "The shaman fight! Its resumed and other newbies can join!"

Lyserg: "Yours rang late. Mine rang yesterday...That's why I came here."

Yoh: "All right! Now can we pack, Anna-chan?"

Anna: "All right."

02020202020202020202020020202020202020202020202020202020

Heyy guys! Thanx 4 the reviews...Especially to KELSY! Mwah! ;)


End file.
